


О дорогих подарках

by Red_Sally, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team





	О дорогих подарках

К началу декабря все стихает.  
Пропадают с передовиц заголовки о войне тайных организаций, едва не начавшейся прямо в сердце страны, о разрушениях, жертвах и угрозах, о героях и беглецах. Сходят на нет слухи и страхи. Все менее дотошными и зоркими делаются уличные полицейские. Прекращаются бесплодные поиски.  
Он знает, что должен быть благодарен за это, знает кому. Знает, что в действительности поиск продолжается. Но его как будто оставляют в покое, оставляют в одиночестве, какое только возможно в огромном, полном людей и огней городе.  
Это кажется ему неправильным.  
Он перебирается из Вашингтона в Нью-Йорк: это не так уж сложно. Достаточно перестать растворяться в тени при малейших подозрениях на слежку. Достаточно на самом деле купить билет на автобус, улыбнуться симпатичной попутчице с усталым лицом – и ехать до пункта назначения, глядя в окно.  
Он не помнит, когда последний раз был на Манхэттене, и не задерживается там. Стылый пролив под мостом далеко внизу кажется твердым, темно-металлическим: упадешь – разобьешься. От этой мысли ноют виски. Он отворачивается от окна и засыпает.  
Холодно и светло. Это его город, думает он, идя по улице, сворачивая на смутно знакомом перекрестке. Мириады огней расцвечивают витрины, отражаются в окнах домов, множатся с каждым днем – близится конец декабря, еще одна знакомая дата. Он должен помнить это, но помнит только слова и цифры, не всегда зная даже, связаны ли они друг с другом.  
Это его город. Слова и цифры – названия улиц и номера домов, замкнутая геометрия кварталов и лабиринты старых переулков, по которым он бродит, не ускоряя шага, пока декабрьский ветер не пробирает сквозь слои одежды. Постоянно мерзнет левое плечо.  
Мерцающие огни гирлянд и выставленные в витринах цветные декорации будят внутри что-то помимо памяти, что-то почти злое и болезненное, слишком близкое и острое. Все это он видит впервые, и ощущение неправильности охватывает его снова. Холодным ветром рвет из рук сигаретную пачку, впустую щелкает раз за разом зажигалка, и он забивается в какой-то проулок, где только слышен свист, но воздух неподвижен. В руках точно сам собой оказывается коробок спичек, он чиркает сразу двумя – и не закуривает.  
Маленький светлый огонек взвивается над зажатыми в пальцах спичками. Тянет дымом и деревом, и стоит один раз вдохнуть, как запах влечет за собой вкус, цвет, свет и звук.  
Трещит, стреляя искрами, костер в разрытом снегу. У огня сидят двое – и рядом кто-то еще, но это уже не важно. Огонь горит, согревая озябшие руки, мокрые от снега, мокрые от чужой крови. Теплыми, усыпляющими волнами накатывает усталость, все сильнее и сильнее, пламя плывет перед сонным взглядом, и единственно реальными кажутся твердое плечо под щекой и рука, обнимающая спину, гасящая дрожь.  
Выругавшись, он роняет догоревшие спички. На пальцах вспухают красные следы, от которых скоро останутся только мелкие и бледные саднящие шрамы. Язычок огня еще пляшет под веками, когда он зажигает новую спичку. Из кафе неподалеку остро и густо пахнет корицей и гвоздикой.  
Корицей и гвоздикой пропахли кухня, прихожая и диван в гостиной. Всюду, где ни вдохнешь, горячий сдобный запах щекочет ноздри, дразнит обещанием пиршества. И вдохнуть хочется еще глубже.  
Четвертая спичка ломается в озябших пальцах, снова заставляя выругаться. Он зажигает другую и, подняв голову, на долгую секунду обнимает взглядом красивого студента, жадно вдыхающего пряные запахи с кухни, и солдата, греющегося у походного костра. Рядом с ними маячат беспокойные, мимолетные тени – и отчаянно не хватает одной, особенной и знакомой. Время замедляется, пока он жжет спички одну за другой, чиркая снова и снова, глядя на них. Они смотрят на него в ответ, словно он потерял что-то, но это неправда.  
Он ищет, он найдет. Он найдется.  
У него в кармане клочок бумаги с адресом, по которому так страшно идти. Поднимаясь по лестнице, он слышит, как ползет лифт в шахте, как шумят жильцы за закрытыми дверями. Кто-то ставит елку, кто-то включает духовку, кто-то пытается угомонить собаку и разбивает хрупкий стеклянный шар: высокий, мелодичный и жалобный звон рассыпается о трель звонка и щелчок отпираемой двери. Как будто кто-то за этой дверью – тот, кто так упрямо, раздражающе долго и терпеливо искал, – в самом деле ждет его.  
– Привет, – говорит он.  
Ополовиненный коробок спичек ощущается живым существом в правой ладони, в теплом кармане.  
– Привет.  
Имя не звучит. Он знает, что не должен быть благодарен за это.  
– У меня есть для тебя кое-что, – говорит он.  
– У меня тоже.  
Досада и благодарность, правильное и неправильное смешиваются, сливаются, сплавляются внутри, мешают дышать. В квартире, куда его впускают, не пахнет ни корицей, ни гвоздикой, ни дымом, ни порохом. Нью-Йорк остается за дверью со всеми своими шумами и суетой, огнями и декорациями, бранью и музыкой. Здесь только свет под потолком и тишина закрытых окон, осязаемый взгляд и осторожное, медлительное движение, сдержанное, нарочитое: расслабься, успокойся, не убегай снова, здесь тебе ничего не грозит. Он сам это знает и делает шаг вперед. И медленно, медленно теплые руки поднимаются навстречу и смыкаются у него за спиной.  
Секундами позже спичечный коробок ложится в подставленную ладонь.


End file.
